It is conventional practice to provide a portable toilet facility including an enclosure having top, bottom and side walls, a door in one side wall, and a toilet with a holding tank in the enclosure. Facilities of this character are delivered in trucks as erected units. One known delivery truck has the capacity to carry twenty-two erected units. Servicing includes periodic evacuation of the holding tanks by tank trucks with hoses and pumping equipment.